


The Gol Clan

by yvonna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluffia, Gol D. Roger was a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: A list and basic summer of the Gol clan, The children, their significant others, and grandchildren of Gol D. RogerAnd some adopted members!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Gol-D-en Family





	The Gol Clan

**All Gol’s Have silver eyes [Portgas have freckles. It makes for an unfairly adorable combination) Monkeys have spiky hair,** **Trafalgars have amber/yellow eyes**

_At some point Steven wondered if getting 10 siblings was enough, but he was a D and this type of idiots doesn't leave anything halfway_

1.{35} **Steven** (has family finder devil fruit), and he has a wife named **Ellie** and 2 kids, **Rose** (15) and **Oleander** (10). Technically is a Clan Head as an oldest sibling. He doesn't really like it but nobody else wants to be responsible for this bunch of idiots. He's from Loguetown. Respects Katakuri, he can't deal with 32 original siblings and that dude manages 60+? Legend.

Rose had a son when she was 23. Ended up accidentally taming their sea turtle island Fake last name Tired

{30} **Roger** **Junior** , a shipwright, Married to **Allen** , has 5 kids, **Amanda** , **Brian** , **Cat** , **Dean** , Eliza adores his kids and all nephews/nieces, he loves children and is willing to look after them and teach them something runs a small school on turtle island Fake last name Hammer

{30} **Debbie** with son **Don** (oversensitive haki)(Swan devil fruit) likes going on infiltration missions, gets the best fake names, great liar She teaches all the kids how to lie, and has a filing cabinet full of fake IDs, documents, bank accounts etc all for the family to use if they need to. Gets info on df, She knew Trafalgars Fake last name Odette (spelling? Based on the protagonist of Swan lake?)

{28} **Greg** (has Yarn/knitting fruit) Has taken to adopting kids, **Trisha** (Violin devil fruit) ; for some reason his siblings like to take love advice from him even though he's still single. Knows everything about his siblings love lives and honestly it's TMI for him. Gives THE TALK and hates every second of it. Complains with Marco about it because Marco is also the one who is offered up to teach any new members who don't know The Talk. Fake last name Pearl (a knitting stitch)

{27} **Jonny** who's a bit of a manwhore with a thing for blonds and has 3 Blond/e kids, **Recce** , **Rennia** (Dove devil fruit), and **Raiden** Has decided that Johnny is going to be his protege because, clearly, their mothers’ were on the same wavelength when it came to naming their sons. He ships Garp and Roger. Fake last name Jackrabbit

{27} **Roger** **The First** A farmer, has a husband named **Bob** {Bob argues with Jonny that if Roger was with any guy it would have been Newgate not Garp} , one adopted kid who's a **Portgas D. Lu** likes playing chess, he sucks but likes it nonetheless, Roger used to be in a gangster gang when he was young, didn't really have a choice - then met Bob and they faked his death and moved to another island to live happily ever after. Fake last name Farmer

7.{26} **Lucy** , A cook, Married **Portgas D. Mark** (35) (has infiltrated noth the marines and RA as two different people)and has 3 kids; **Marcus** , **Leon** , **Tes** (omg Gol+Portgas fangirl screaming, the most confusing blood link to Ace) Lucy is an early bird, she likes sunrises. Their kids look a lot like Ace, or better yet Ace looks like their 4th kid.

8.{26} **Luna** (calm calm fruit ?roci had clinical death? Don't know, someone just said it was a good idea, if Roci died she has it if he’s not she doesn't ), with daughters **Pama** (Swallow devil fruit) and **Piper** (Flute devil fruit) All three like to work with their hands and are often found making things. Luna and her daughters make charms/necklaces/bracelets/etc to sell

{25} **Gerald** (Apple devil fruit) Very long black hair, always braided by daughter takes care ot the orchard can't lie to save his life; 1 kid, **Amanda** (Braid devil fruit) main hairdresser, nobody can refuse her Fake last name Applejack

(23) **Roger** **Point Three** (needle needle fruit) A tailor, makes most of the cloths the Clan wears ; adopted **Monkey D Sol** (cuckoo devil fruit) Fake last name Taylor

(22) **Michelle** , a complete lesbian, whos into chicks that can pick her up and throw her girl power squad, would kick your arse, thinks that WB is sexist moron and she's probably right( i still think he’s not, and Bay went off because she wanted to, and that there are female non nurse members, we just dont see them because of Oda.)accepted but she still watches him like a hawk (she's watching bay's ass too) Fake last name Obadass has a pirate crew on her own later

12.(20) **Clint** has Sword fruit regular sibling fights with Gerald Is a giant flirt main world traveller Steven has to check if he had any kids but this guy is quite responsible in that regard (he doesn't want same shitshow to happen again)

13.(20) **Red** **Roger** (Rose devil fruit) Has light red hair, and a mustache, is a hopeless romantic. Is forbidden to go on missions because he's copy-pasted Dad in red colour. He runs away from time to time to find love of his life. Is yet to succeed. Fake last name Roman

14.(19) **Pumpkin** **Roger** (pumpkin devil fruit) likes the Halloween aesthetic. God of pumpkin carving. Adopted tiger mink brother **Sharkin** (16)(metalbending df) who ran away from slavers. This Roger's nickname is Jack. Fake last name Pumpkin or Skeleton. He uses both because confusion is beautiful.

15.{19} **Gerald** has shield fruit regular sibling fights with Clint Is bad at flirting, is a good wingman likes to travel with Clint they're like knights, joined WBp later because why not? And they need intel. Becomes Ace’s informant about the rest of their family as he’s helping Thatch reach out to feed Ace. Fake last name Newfamland

16.{19} **Huey** (Andean Teal duck devil fruit) a bit of an idiot, active and extraverted, leader of their triplet squad, likes adventures and getting his ass into trouble Fake last name Duckington has pirate crew later4

17.{19} **Dewey** (Eider Duck devil fruit) Is a chemist triplets have one brain cell and it's his has 2 kids, **Carmen** [is a good pastry chef] and **Cinnamon** [is a good baker] Fake last name Duckington

18.{19} **Louie** (Shelduck devil fruit rather chill, relaxed, good spy ) has 1 kid, **Ashley** [is a good cook] Fake last name Duckington

19.{18} **Theon** ( Accordion devil fruit) shortest of the Gol’s, incredibly curious and getting into trouble _a lot_ of the time; pretty ecstatic once he finds out there’s two more (Buggy & Shanks) that share his age; gonna get into even more trouble once they meet Fake last name Hat

20.{17} **Alice** (mind reading fruit) was a real mess before Steven found her. Others' people's minds are full of dirt. Love her niece Rosa for giving her mad hatter aesthetic. Can you imagine her meeting Ace for the first time? And hearing all the hatred for their father and the self-loathing he has to do with being the blood of Gol D Roger? She would drag him to Franc and Hannah, because really little one, please don't say that to yourself, the world is cruel enough. Fake last name Hatter

21.{17} **Amy** (Thunderbird devil fruit) short feathery black hair; considers Marco her rival [is a midwife] loves kids , protects them at all costs - lost adopted sister to miscarriage when she was 12 so she's very attentive to pregnant women, doesn't want to bear children until she has a worthy apprentice

22.{17} **Conan** (Paper devil fruit) has dark blue hair always worn up, started up her own newspaper she’s determined to print the true stories behind what the marines are trying to cover up (and has a special part of the newspaper dedicated to her family’s antics) Fake last name Rain

23.(17) **Kalei** (Au seer) drinking problem, but family tries to find healthy coping mechanisms. He's a main reason Franc decided to become a therapist, has taken up writing and drawing 

23.(16) **Kitsune** , red haired twin of Fenix, is determined to get the Mythical Zoan: Kitsune Mode wants to put Catarina Devon's head on a spike like she did to so many girls

24.(16) **Fenix** , red haired twin of Kitsune, is in eternal suffering because of his sister. [ is a doctor] chill dude, not a single f*ck is given. He had a daughter at 25, her name is Scylla, because myth based names are traditional for them now. His lover didn't make it and died soon after birth.

{15} **Sara** (sunflower devil fruit), works for the revolutionaries and regularly drags Dragon to family reunions via drugged cupcakes (she will also do the same to Sabo once she realises who he is to her baby brother). Strawberry blonde hair that’s cropped in messy waves to her chin. Df research and stealing Fake last name Sweets; Has Lover named **Vinnie** \- Vinnie works for the marines ala the police mob meme.

26.(14) **Sean** (afro devil fruit) has a large dark brown Afro mostly deals with entertainment department, Luffy-level-extravert, a big fan of pranks and puns Once they adopt the Whitebeards, he should never be left alone with Thatch. Has voice of all things.

27.(13) **Franc** (piano devil fruit) future therapist, Big fan of music therapy, is always scribbling down song ideas that might help his siblings with all their various problems. Fake last name Sinatra

28.(13) **Hannah** ( sex change devil fruit) future therapist 2 Hates Iva with a passion (mainly because she’s the only one who can fix the mess he makes of people’s bodies) Bribes Sara into putting stuff like laxatives into Iva’s food since she works with him. [If Luffy ever ends up in the state he was in during Marineford Hannah is going to kill Iva] Fake last name Sinatra

{11} **Billy** , stressed, blessed, and a mess. He has no idea how he got such a big family but it's much better than living as a street rat. Best Marine spy, he's basically invisible without any df bs. Good at pickpocketing. His only mission in life is to make Garp miserable whilst pranking the marines from the inside. Eventually teams up with Coby in order to keep an eye on him for Luffy and ends up really wanting to help Coby reform the marines. So he’ll do the dirty work so that Coby can keep shining. Fake last name Lagoon

(10) **Scarlet** (Blood control devil fruit) Has naturally blonde hair but she dies it bright red because she is _dramatic_. [Wait so basically she’s a bloodbender?] Hell yeah, but better control (she's a doctor as a grown up?) She's a menace tho Doctor’s a good idea! There needs to be several doctors with this group, lets face it She’s younger than Buggy by about 7-8 years and absolutely adores him! She wants to be just like him; Drama, Sneaky, Medic! Really want to be part of Buggy’s crew. Fake last name Jester or something to do with blood/red lmao Roux Scarlet/ Scarlet Roux? Omg I love it! Like Scarlet Roux sounds better to me but if it was to be her last name then wouldn’t it be Roux Scarlet? I just love that last name so much! 

(8) **Johnny** has a black pompadour, always wear sunglasses rich love life in the future maybe it's because of the namei Hates the sea shanty ‘Leave Her Johnny’ because his sibs sing it After. Every. Breakup. He. Goes. Through. Fake last name Docks 

32.{6} **Lily** (Tori tori no mi type siren) is a popular singer, Med length curly purple hair one might think she's a sweetheart and she is, but she would snap your spine if you irritate her, was pretty much like canon Ace as a kid, but grew up to be mostly level headed, terrifying young lady, lots of fans. Her mom was a prostitute and Clan basically saved her from that shit, and she was awfully close to being old enough for the "job" - hates rapists and pedophiles, no mercy for them Fake last name Mercy

(33) {1} **Ace** (is so confused by what we’ve done to canon) Hahahah [He’ll deal, he gets a REAL family now](baby boy who needs love and protection) [Until he punches you in the nose from all the smothering] Rouge was 32 when she had Ace.

**The adopted into the Clan people;**

Monkeys:

(27) **Rey** has two daughters ; **Sally** and **Dellia**

(20) **Brian** , totally ace 

(6) **Sol** ; demi in love with a girl.

(-3) **Luffy** Adopted brother of Ace

  
  
  


Trafalgars;

(22) **Liberty** \- Aunt of Law and Lami - Left Florence at 15 to see the world, Came back after hearing about the Disease, but came back too late, Managed to save Lami, but no one else, Is trying to find the kid said to be going from hospital to hospital looking for treatment or amber lead poisoning. Is a Photographer 

(2?) **Lami** \- Wants to make clothes when she grows up, is good at making hats maybe a doctor too? Or traumas so nope?

  
  
  


Portgas;

(35) **Mark** married to Lucy, has kids - lost Rouge’s older brother

(7) **Lu** adopted by Roger - Mark’s and Rouge’s deceased cousin’s kid

(27) **Clyde** \- Mark’s and Rouge’s cousin - knew Rouge but didn’t know about blood link

Other;

(1) **Sabo** adopted brother of Ace

(23) **Jaguar D.Ciman** might have actually met his dad

  
(16)Rocks **D. Altair** ( was born 2 years before God Valley) 

They live on a giant Island Turtle, that's about the size of texas that Steven tamed, named Sedna.


End file.
